2012-10-09-The Kents Go Shopping
Metropolis New Troy - Glenmorgan Square If there's one thing that Kara loves about being an Earth girl, it's the shopping. While she usually goes out with Cassie to hit the clothing stores, today she's with her cousin. Clark has volunteered to help her shop for supplies. Which brings her to the other reason why she's in a good mood: Kara's going to be moving in with her cousin. She can't help but smile as it seems the House of El is returning to as much stability as it can have on Earth. So, she's standing outside of Gracy's Deartment Store, wearing her glasses and a brown wig to disguise her in her civilian identity, taking a gander at the Fall fashions in the window display. Ever the gentleman, Clark stands off to Kara's side, already carrying a couple of bags in one hand from a few other stops earlier that day. The man pushes his glasses back up his nose and peers at the clothes through the window. "Those seem nice." says the man who's sense of fashion is about as modern as wearing his dress shirt untucked. At least he isn't wearing a tie this time, but the untucked white shirt, khaki pants and loafers are about as 'casual' as Clark gets. "So I repainted the bedroom and had some furniture moved in from the farm, so that it feels a little more like home. Just a bed and a dresser and stuff, but...well, I want you to feel welcome." Clark says, still eyeing the clothes on display. Brown wig and glasses? More than enough for Marissa not to recognize her teammate. And Kara has yet to see Mend without a mask on. However, the journalist will almost certainly realize...no, wait, everyone is going to realize something. That would be the guy yelling "Mutie freak!" and pointing at Marissa. Who, without missing a beat, points back, "Narrowminded bigot!" He turns and stalks away, apparently not knowing how to handle being given as good as it gets. Yup, Little Miss Sometimes is here...and, it seems, in full form. Or, at least, grateful for witnesses and, likely, surveillance cameras. Kara turns from the window display and smiles at Clark. "It's sounds great, Clark. And after I get settled in...we can get me started at a high school here." She doesn't need the education, but the social aspect is something she's looking forward to. She looks at the outfit in the window again, an earth-tone skirt and sweater combination with dark leggings and high boots, and smiles a bit. She knows there's know way Clark would get this for her, the price of the outfit aside. Then, the taunt rings out and catches her attention. Kara turns to look at the young woman that was the target of the verbal attack and looks sad. She sighs; how can humans hate their own people so much? But, she gives the other girl a smile and a 'thumbs up' of support, trying to encourage her. The price tag is exactly what Clark was looking at, but after running some numbers in his head...with a bit of overtime...he could swing it. He's right about to suggest they go inside so Kara can try it on when the man yells out. "Oh my." the man says. Clark leans back and takes a moment to look around, shaking his head. "So sad to see this kind of thing here in Metropolis." he comments, shaking his head. He of course, means the bigotry, but one could take it either way. Wandering over towards Kara and Clark, Marissa resists the temptation to also toss a rude gesture over her shoulder at the guy. She studies the outfit for a moment. "Not bad. Like the boots." Not quite her kind of thing, but it might look good on the right person. "And, eh, ignore him. He's not worth paying any more attention to." Mostly to herself, that. Department store. After the last few super powered run ins, Lois needs some new jackets, a pair of pants, three skirts, a pair of shoes... and maybe a little bright blue number for special occasions. In any case, the femme reporter is headed for the department store to add to her wardrobe. Lois Lane, the danger magnet, is here. Good thing there's a mutant hero in the area, huh? Lois is wearing a bright purple sweater dress with soft gray dove leggings that slide into actual flats - okay, they're combat boots; sue Lois, they're comfy! She hears the man calling out, frowning in his direction, as she hears Marissa's reply. The smile returns. Oh ho! And her partner too. Who's the girl he's with? Lois makes her way over to the window display, purse strap over her shoulder. "Hey there, Smallville. Ms. Sometimes. Miss...?" Lois' violet eyes flick from Clark to Marissa to Kara in that order, lips pulled up in a smile. Her tone? Rather warm and friendly. Kara smiles at Marissa, the outfit forgotten for now. "Hey, you shouldn't have to put up with that kind of thing. People need to be more accepting of others." She smiles a bit wider. "But people like him are loosing. Acceptance is coming." When Lois approaches and says 'hello', Kara smiles. "Umm...hi. I'm...." She's about to say 'Clark's cousin', but she's not sure how Clark wants to explain things. Clark nods his head in agreement to Kara's statement. "Well said." he starts, before turning quickly at the sound of Lois' voice. One of the handles of the bags he is carrying breaks, and its a quick, panicked grab that just saves some of Kara's new clothes from ending up all over the sidewalk. "Oops." the man starts, clutching a bright blouse to his chest. Totally not his color. "Ummm, Lois, this is my cousin, Kara. She's going to be living with me while she finishes high school. Kara, this is Lois Lane. My partner at the Daily Planet." Clark explains, making the introductions, motioning to each girl in turn with the aforementioned blouse. "And your Ms. Sometimes, right?" the man asks curiously towards Marissa, the reporter in him unable to resist confirming the facts. "Guilty as charged." He'd know her story...likely more of it than most given she did talk to Lois about it and they do work together. "Hence the, well, issue back there. Idiots. One day they'll work out we aren't so different. Hopefully we won't have to wait for the older ones to die off." Lois smiles as Clark happens to Kara's poor clothes. And this, right as a really good point is being made. Way to ruin the moment, corn-fed. Lois just half rolls her eyes at the man and offers Kara her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you. Your cousin hasn't said a word about you. Just off the farm?" Lois seems to tumble through that. The waving blouse must be distracting, for she reaches out with her left hand to see if she can collect the blouse from Clark's hand. "Not your color," Lois comments lightly of the blouse. She smiles to Marissa when the hand shake is done. "Good to see you again. How've you been?" Kara reaches over to shake Lois' hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Lane. Clark's told me a lot about you. And...I'm not surprised he hasn't spoken much about me. I've had a rough couple of months and I'm afraid I wasn't exactly the best behaved member of the family. But some time in Smallville helped me out alot. And now..." SHe looks over to her cousin and smiles. "Now I'm going to be here finishing my education." She looks over at Marissa, curious but not pressing for details. Clark is just about to stick the blouse into another bag when Lois reaches over and takes it from him. He glances up, and then reaches up to push his glasses back up his nose, smacking himself with the face with half the bags before he straightens himself out and smile sheepishly. "I talk about her all the time." he starts, to explain softly and then just sort of trails off into a half whisper. "you just never want to listen." "I'm hoping Kara can get into Metropolis University. So she needs to live here to get in-state tuition." Clark says, as usual, explaining casual questions way to much. Clark glances at Marissa and smiles warmly. "Don't let them get you down. There can't be very many like him in Superman's home town." the man says, glancing up as if the Man of Steel just might fly over any moment. Kara, your cousin is a klutz. "Some of them would call Superman a freak too. My dad certainly would." Just a little bit...sour...there. Of course, if you had a father like hers, you might be sour about it too. "Metropolis U, eh...what are you going to study? I'm taking a year off, interning at StarkTech while I get my finances in order." Lois refolds the blouse and holds it back out to Clark. Rebagging the shirt in a ball would just wrinkle it. Seriously, Kent. Don't you know anything? Lois eyes Clark as he goes defensive, watching him smack himself with the bags. She half rolls her eyes again. "Honestly, Clark. Some day you're going to hurt yourself," she quips over his trailed off half- whisper. "And I've never heard you talk about her once, to me anyway. I'm a good girl and try not to eavesdrop on you and Olsen," Lois adds just before Clark starts in on the too much information. Of course, it's the Superman comment that makes her actually nod in agreement. Mark your calendars, folks. Lois and Clark agree on something! "Superman, Superboy, Supergirl, and now two teams of super powered folks.. yeah. You don't have a thing to worry about. Let him go on being a bigot. He'll get his," Lois adds. To the dad comment, Lois puts on a brave smile, then looks to Kara for an answer. "Thinking about following your cousin's foot steps," asks the femme reporter, staking out possible competition. Cuz if the girl writes even half as well as her cousin does, Lois is in for some hard work to keep her front page by-lines. Kara smiles a bit, looks over at Clark when the question is asked. "Well...he's definitely a role model to live up to." She manages to hold back a knowing smile. "But I think I'll be going into computers. Or art. I've always been a good artist, and it's something I've wanted to be since I was a little girl." Clark mumbles a thank you as Lois helps get the blouse back into the bags, and the man takes a moment to re-situate the shopping into something more comfortable to carry. He smiles, a touch proud, when Kara starts describing what she wants to study and nods his head in agreement. Then he blinks and grins, looking at Marissa again. "Your an intern at StarkTech?" he asks, looking impressed. "That is...did you get to meet Tony Stark? See the armor?" Clark asks. Poor Clark. He never gets to meet anyone famous. Or perhaps he just doesn't realize it when it meets people who are famous. He did once ask to see the specials from Chef Bobby Flay at a restaurant once, and he once stuck a dollar into Willie Nelson's guitar case as he walked by the man playing in the park. And here he is, talking to Marissa Sometimes, who is in her own right, becoming a little famous because of the recent news. Okay...Clark is just clueless. "So...can I treat you ladies to an ice cream?" Clark asks, motioning towards the little shop a short ways away. "I've met Tony, but he hasn't let me see the armor. Not many people get to see it." Marissa suspects only people he 'trusts not to reverse engineer it' do. Pepper's seen it, she's sure. "I mean, I've seen him in action, but I haven't gotten to see it. And...did you say ice cream?" Brightening...it's cool for ice cream, but she's not going to let that stop her. "Engineering's my thing. Aeronautical, preferably. Well, aerospace." Lois just gives Clark a light smile and a nod at his mumbled thanks, much of her attention upon his cousin. Oh good. No competition. "Friend of mine's an artist. I should introduce you," Lois actually offers the teen. And then Clark lets his cluelessness show. Lois can't help but shake her head lightly. The man has the worst luck some days. Oh, ice cream? "Ice cream sounds great, actually," she adds. Shopping can wait. the Rocky Road is calling! The mention of ice cream brings a smile to Kara's face. "That sounds swell, Clark. And it's very generous of you to offer." She gives Clark a hug, smiling wide. "So, would you be going to Metropolis University too, Marissa?" The mention of the girl's last name, in addition to her mutant status gives Kara enough to recognize the girl. "I'm sure that there's plenty of scholarships you could get. Not to mention the internship will probably play very well." Clark smiles and motions towards the ice cream shop, racing ahead of the ladies a little only to stop and hold open the door for everyone. Wow...he almost looked graceful there. "Order whatever you like, ladies." he says, smiling warmly. "I hear the hot chocolate here is especially good." The text was helpful. The GPS on his phone more so. Laser circles overhead just before everyone ducks inside and calls out as he comes in for a landing a few yards away from Lois and friends (which is how he thinks of it, since she's the only one he knows!). "Hey, thanks for the text," he says. Aloke 'Laser' Suresh is wearing street clothes, that look just a little ruffled, probably from flying at high speeds to get here. "Hi everyone." He smiles and approaches the group. "Hot fudge sundae," Marissa says, without hesitation. Because it has heat AND ice cream. The artist who just entered gets a wave from the (possibly somewhat familiar-looking) teenager, then she turns back to Clark. "And thanks. A lot." She'll pay him back somehow. Of course, she's going to have to keep one eye on Lois while she's here. Lois is sharp and possibly good at seeing through secret identities. (Providing nobody's wearing glasses). Lois seems mildly surprised that Clark can rush to open a door without tripping over his feet, but he can't handle a cup of coffee. She's the last of the ladies to head toward the door, and so she spots Aloke, and pauses to wait for him. "Wow. Couldn't go a whole hour, could you," she quips at him, for as she was headed toward the department store, Lois and Aloke were texting back and forth, making dinner plans. Something like: Suresh: 'dinner?' Lane: 'Shopping.' Suresh: after? Lane: ok. Suresh:where? Lane: Suresh: c u soon. Kara waves to the new arrival, then enters the ice cream shop. She smiles over at Marissa, nodding in agreement. "I think I'm in the mood for strawberry, myself." Clark follows the ladies into the store and orders himself a hot chocolate before paying for everything with his visa card. "Who is your friend, Lois?" the man asks, trying not to sound overly curious, yet subtly reminding the woman she still hasn't made introductions. "Think nothing of it. My pleasure." Clark says in response to Marissa's thank you. Aloke plants a quick kiss on Lois' cheek as everyone's going inside, and holds the door open to be the last one through. "Oh, hi," he says. "I'm Aloke. Nice to meet you all." He pauses to try and shake everyone's hand (except for Lois...). Oh, right! Lois smiles lightly as Aloke kisses her cheek, but past that... "Professor Suresh, actually," Lois adds, motioning Aloke to Kara. "She's thinking about studying art," the reporter offers a tidbit of information. Because she's helpful like that, and Kara's a nice kid. Hopefully, not as painfully clumsy as her cousin. And then introductions. "Marissa Sometimes, Kara Kent, Clark Kent. They're cousins; she's a mutant and we're more than okay with that." Because that's helpful. Into the counter Lois leans, placing her own order: "Rocky Road. Double Scoop. Waffle Cone." Pause, glance at Clark. "I got lunch tomorrow." "A pleasure to meet you, Professor," Kara says with a nod. She orders a strawberry sundae from the counter, then bites her lip. "Actually, can you make that to go?" She turns towards Clark, smiling apologetically. "I just remembered, I've got an appointment I should be at right now." Appointment as in a training session at the Tower. She gives Lois a goofy smile and shrugs. "Clarks the klutz, I'm the scatterbrain. But it was really swell meeting all of you." As her sundae is delivered, she waves and heads out the door. "See you all later." It's no sooner than Clark gets his hot chocolate, that he takes two steps and trips over the shopping bags. He stumbles, spilling the dark drink all down the front of his white shirt and sighs, before his face lights up and his eyes go wide. "Hot hot hot hothothothothothot..." he starts rushing towards the bathrooms, in quite the hurry. He actually stops in front of the doors and turns, his manners not allowing him to do anything less. "Excuse me a moment." Clark disappears through the door, and clicks the lock into place. Moments later, a nice young teen couple right outside the ice cream shop point at the sky. "Superman!" the girl yells, as the guy scrambles for his phone to snap a picture. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs